Phoenix
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: This won a contest at my local library. Click it. Ya may like it. Please don't let the rating decide your interest. Summary: It focuses on Kyoya in the future through Tamaki's eyes. Preview: "Tamaki knows it's a façade. Tamaki knows that after today he'll cry himself to sleep, but he knows his grief won't last forever because Kyoya's not alone."


**Disclaimer.** I don't own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club. All rights reserved by Bisco Hatori.  
><strong>AN.<strong> Hi! Hope ya review!  
><strong>Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix<strong>

Tamaki was in awe of his dear friend.

Standing, calm, collected, no emotion on his bespectacled face.

How could Kyoya do it? Especially now?

Tamaki questions himself these questions and an answer comes to him.

Phoenix; a bird who is born in ash and dies in flames.

Tamaki always believed the phoenix to come back stronger. How could a bird that dies in flames, not come back renewed and empowered?

Tamaki mentally nods. It was simple. Kyoya was a phoenix.

* * *

><p>He'd been born the third son, an extra for an extra, but Kyoya had risen from the ashes. He'd outdone his brothers, and saved his father's company while still in high school.<p>

His father wasn't a stupid man, so it wasn't a surprise when he'd named Kyoya his successor.

He was the best choice.

Of course Tamaki had seen the small unbelief that had flashed across his friend's eyes at the press conference. Through all of his accomplishments, he'd still doubted being named the Ootori Successor.

Things had gone great since that. Kyoya was where he belonged, the head of a corporation and secret police force.

Then he met Ryo.

* * *

><p>She was an intern at one of the hospitals he owned. He'd been stuck with her in an elevator during a quake. He left, not planning to see her again, but fate has a silly way of things.<p>

They met at a commoner's supermarket. He was purchasing instant coffee and she was buying diapers.

They met a few more times at the same market, and then he drove her home one day from the hospital.

They seemed to make a silent agreement that he would pick her up every Friday. Their conversations were trivial to start, and then progressed.

She began to confide in him.

He began to confide in her.

* * *

><p>Tamaki had noticed the changes in his friend as his relationship with Ryo grew.<p>

They were never public about their blossoming relationship, as it would ruin Kyoya's name.

Ryo wasn't fazed. She didn't want to deal with the public's eye if the news came out. So Tamaki, and the other ex host club members kept the couple a secret.

Kyoya and Ryo were happy.

He introduced her to his sitser, Fuyumi, but that was the only member of his family he allowed to meet her.

Ryo, as well, only had one member to introduce to Kyoya, her son, Kohaku.

It's the least to say that the ex host club members were nervous when they heard that Kyoya was to meet Ryo's son. Surprisingly, the greeting went well. Kyoya hadn't detested putting up with a child.

* * *

><p>The three painted a beautiful picture. Father, Mother, and Son.<p>

Three years passed, Ryo became a secretary at the main Ootori Hospital. Now was when Kyoya finally decided to ask Ryo to marry him.

She agreed.

They married at the start of that summer. It was a private ceremony.

Tamaki and Haruhi watched Kohaku as the couple went on their honeymoon.

Months passed and Ryo became pregnant.

Oh how excited everyone was! The twins had thrown the baby shower. Hunny had his family chefs bake the cake.

All was well.

Then, the baby came, early, too early.

Ryo was taken to Kyoya's finest hospital, but it wasn't enough. The baby was born, and died the same day. Ryo had shut her eyes during the operation, hand intertwined with Kyoya's.

She never awoke.

* * *

><p>It's now four days since that tragedy. The ex host club members stand around the grave of Ryo Ootori.<p>

Tamaki's thoughts still drift on the idea of his friend being a mystical bird.

Kyoya died in flames four days ago, a broken bird, a broken man.

Now he stands here without emotion, without weakness.

Tamaki knows it's a façade.

Tamaki knows that after today he'll cry himself to sleep, but he knows his grief won't last forever because Kyoya's not alone.

He has Kohaku to take care of.

Tamaki watches as Kyoya places an ebony rose on the soil. He whispers something only she can hear. Then the third Ootori son turns and walks away.

Kohaku's left hand is in Kyoya's right and the father and son make their way to the waiting limo.

Tamaki looks as his best friend swiftly raises his left hand and lowers it back down as he walks.

He knows what the black haired man has just wiped from his face, but it isn't worth stating the obvious.

Tamaki sighs and smiles a sad smile.

Kyoya would be a stronger man and father for this experience.

He was a phoenix.


End file.
